I Need a Hero
by Andimpink
Summary: When Raylin Reddens sister comes down with an unknown sickness that not even experts can figure out, it comes down to searching for a doctor who goes by Bruce Banner. Join Raylin and her four friends as they travel to a town in the middle of no where in search of Dr. Banner. During there time there, they get pulled into his "other job" , if you consider being an Avenger a job.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I remember that week she got sick. Gabby had to stay home every day feeling dizzy most the time and sleeping all day. At first it wasn't so bad, but as it grew out of control, we took her to the hospital. It has been three months since then and they've told us they can't do anything. Even the top experts in the world don't know anything about this extraordinary sickness. Whenever I visit my sister, she has a faraway look in those blue eyes and her skin is pale; the golden locks of hair atop her head are long; where are you Gabby? The sound of the cartoons playing on the television drowns out her ragged breathing except for when you sit close to her. Every night before I go to bed, I pray that the next day god will bring her back to me and my family. My best friends Hayden, Harmony, Nicky, and Lyra have been helping me through this since day one. I thank them about one thousand times a day.

One day I was visiting Gabby right after work. The air in the room around us was full of awkwardness and tension. Gabby was flipping through the channels when suddenly she turned the TV off. Her distant gaze made its way towards me. Something was coming and I knew it. That twinkle in her eyes that I missed sparked when our eyes met. "Raylin..." she said coarsely. In shock, my jaw dropped. After a few coughs, she continued "I want to get better and need your help"

"What do I need to do, Gabs?" I asked doing my best to stay calm.

"I need you...*cough* to find Dr. Bruce Banner." she said obviously growing tired. Before she could speak again, I shushed her.

"Go to sleep. I'll find this Bruce Banner guy." I said and planted a quick kiss on her forehead. As I was grabbing my coat and heading out the door, she whispered half asleep and I almost missed it.

_ "He's the only one..."_

The cool biting winter breeze hit my face as I walked to my car. I quickly jumped inside and sat down. In moments, I was in tears. _She's come back a little. Hopefully I will find this guy soon._ As I started the car, I looked up to where her room was and smiled. It took me about twenty minutes to reach my house. My beagle Lucky was waiting excitedly at the front door. "Hey there, Girl! Want to go outside?" I cooed and let out the back door. I went to my room and plopped down on my bed. Feeling a need to talk to somebody, I called my friend Hayden. She was a reporter for the local newspaper and loved her job. I don't know why, but she has always been better at writing then me. We've known each other since 7th grade.

"Hello; this is Hayden Adams." her voice sounded loudly, in fact, perhaps too loud. It was the same way when you were around her.

"Hayden, it's me, Raylin." I said. After a long session of squealing coming from the other side, I continued. "I really want to know if you'd like to come over for a serious chat about Gabby."

"Well, let me check my schedule. Will the others be there as well?" she asked.

"What do you think, Hayden?" I asked.

"Okay, I'll be over in fifteen minutes. Don't forget to call the others. See ya!" she said and hung up.

Three phone calls later...

_Ding-dong!_ I yelled for whoever was there to come in. Hayden bounced happily into the kitchen. Her personality hasn't changed a bit from when I first met her, which was about eight years ago. In her arms she held bags of candy "Well, I brought the candy you asked for. Where are Nicky, Lyra, and Harmony?"

"They should be here any..." _Ding-dong!_ Hayden jumped up and ran to the door. After I heard the door close and the other three, I grabbed the snacks and made my way to the living room. Lyra was sitting next to Nicky chatting with each other. Lyra is the shortest out of our little group and the only one with orange-ish hair. Nicky is the crazy psycho girl who always is laughing at something. Harmony, coming in at the tallest, played clarinet back in high school and is a band teacher. Then there's Hayden; she is my closest friend and is a little like Nicky, but not as bad. No matter what we've been through, we have stuck together like super glue. It is kind of funny that all of us are twenty three.

"So Raylin... why'd you call all of us here tonight?" Harmony said getting right into business. Everybody quieted down and those who were standing sat down.

"Well the first thing is news on my sister." I said. They all leaned in towards me. "Today when I was visiting her, she spoke to me."

"Really!?" Lyra yelled.

"Omsqueee!" Nicky yelled.

"That is great to hear, Raylin." Harmony chirped.

"What did she say?" Hayden asked. Once again, the room grew quiet.

"She asked me to help her." I said. Eight pairs of eyes looked at me curiously. "I need to find this Doctor. His name is Bruce Banner. I've never heard of him and don't know how my sis did. Doing this alone scared me, so that's why I called in reinforcements; will you assist me in this?" Everyone nodded in agreement. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Hayden stood up on the couch.

"NOW LET'S PART-AY!" she yelled and just like that, girls night began with a kick and a wicked punch.

A/N: Hey peeps! This is my first Avengers story I've written so if it is not as good as you think it should be, tell me what would make it better instead of being completely rude. And just a little note: Hayden, Harmony, Nicky, and Lyra are different versions of my real friends (Hayden is actually Queenofgeeks14. If you haven't read any of her stories you should. They are amazing.). Gabby is the story version of my little sis and Raylin is moi! Anywho... thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, I didn't have work and decided to do a little research on Dr. Banner. After eating breakfast and showering, I hopped on my laptop and looked up the mysterious doctor that could possibly make my sister get better. Many results popped up and it confused me at first, but then I randomly selected one site. It opened up and I found it to be an online article about him that had been written a couple months ago. As I read, the information it told me about him made me know why my sister wanted him. The article stated that he had cured the oddest illnesses that any doctor had ever seen; there was one problem though with having him try and get my sister better. He lived somewhere in the middle of nowhere over in Africa. Nobody really knew exactly where.

As soon as I found what I needed to know about this doctor, I called up Hayden. When she didn't pick up, I left a message for her to call me back when she could. When I tried to go and check my facebook, I accidently clicked another link and it popped open. I was staring into one of the most smexiest faces I had ever seen. Underneath the photo, it was labeled "Bruce Banner". His brown eyes gazed into mine and lit something inside me. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop looking at his face. He looked like one of those guys that anybody could easily fall in love with. My phone soon began ringing and I picked it up.

"Raylin, this is Hayden. I got your message." she said. After a few seconds of me not saying anything, she spoke again. "Raylin, are you still there?"

"Yeah, of course I am still here." I said. "Do you want to know how hot this doctor is?" I asked her excitedly. "Let me email you a picture of him."

"Raylin, I'm on my lunch break right now. You said you found out some really good information about him. Did you or did you not?" she said seriously.

"Yes I found some promising info. Sorry for my ranting about how hot he is. The article about him I read said that he had cured the strangest of illnesses. We'd have to travel half way across the world to get to him though." I said.

"WHAT!?" she screeched. "WHERE IN HALF WAY ACROSS THE WORLD DOES HE LIVE?!"

"How does Africa sound; and how about in the middle of nowhere of the unknown wilderness?" I asked sarcastically. "It was a big shocker to me, but look at the bright side. We'd get to go on a vacation together." I said trying to see the way I saw.

"Well, I've never been to Africa and it would be a fun thing for all of us; Lyra, Nicky, Harmony, you, and Me." she said happily. "My boss is calling me. I'll see if my boss could get us some tickets. You know how Chris is head over heels in love with me and would do anything for me."

"Okay than. See ya later." I said as she hung up. Hopefully, Hayden could get those tickets.

Three weeks later...

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Nicky said as she looked out the airplane window. "Why did I get stuck at the window seat?" she moaned while Lyra giggled evilly. Suddenly, the plane shook violently.

"Passengers, this is your captain speaking. The plane is having some slight difficulties and will be having an emergency landing." the voice said calmly. Once again, the plane shook violently and I knew something serious was happening. Suddenly, I felt this strange feeling and I was pretty sure that the others felt it as well. We all heard the shouting coming from the cabin "Mayday, mayday! We are going down!"

"I don't want to die!" Harmony yelled as we began feeling the pressure of the plane change. Nicky was looking out the window in panic. Everybody on the plane was freaking out at this point. Lyra was clinging to her seat like it could save her life. I was sitting there in a half awake daze. My mind shut off as I drifted into an unconscious state.

_"Raylin, I need you more than ever now." Gabby's voice sounded around the blackness that surrounded me. "Call out for help. Somebody is sure to hear you." The voice of my beloved sister disappeared from me and I took her advice._

"HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could.

Hayden's Point-of-view

"HELP!" Raylin screamed with her eyes closed. Nobody thought that was strange, except for me. _Why would she be screaming if no one could hear us?_ "HELP US!" she screamed even louder. I turned to shake her awake, but found that she was unconscious.

"Raylin, screaming won't help us." I grabbed her arm. She reached up and grabbed my head. Her green eyes stared into mine. "Let go of..."

"Gabby needs me. She told me to scream and somebody would save us." Raylin breathed in my face. That gaunt look on her face worried me. "Please help me, Hayden. I can't do this alone." Her words rang through my head as I remembered her using those same words months ago. She had called me up at midnight ranting about her sister's condition. I had tried calming her down, but she wouldn't stop. That is when she asked me to help her because she couldn't get through it alone.

"Alright, I'll help you. Let's scream like it is the last time we will ever scream." I yelled at the top of my lungs. Together we began screaming for help. At first I didn't notice that the others were doing the same as us. Nicky looked out the window and then back at us.

"Goodbye everybody!" she yelled and closed her eyes. Death couldn't have come any quicker, but that is when I noticed that we were stopped in the air...

A/N: Cliffy! Hahahahahahaa! Sorry about that, I couldn't help myself. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have to thank my best friend, Queenofgeeks14, for this chapter. She came up with the idea and gave it to me for whatever changes I would like. If you ever feel the need for amazingly good stories, please check hers out. Anyways... about that chapter...

Chapter 3

Hayden's POV

There was only one universal truth going through my mind. _The plane stopped. __It stopped__!_ I gave a nervous glance at everyone, Nicky and Lyra were still clutched together, eyes clenched shut, and Harmony was gripping the seat in front of her for her life. Raylin was still unconscious next to me.

The plane gave a loud thud as it semi-gently hit the ground causing some windows to shatter. Then, all was still. I shook Raylin out of her unconsciousness, "Raylin! We have to see what happened!" She gave a groggy nod and didn't say anything. I climbed carefully through the shattered window, the glass shards scraping my skin. Raylin followed down the wing of the plane, the smoke still coming from the engine. And that's when we saw it. Big, and green. It looked like the Green Giant from the label of the brand of vegetables, but slightly different. I blinked trying to make sure I wasn't dreaming. But Raylin saw it too, because her mouth was agape so wide you could fit an iPod in there and it would charge.

Then it looked at us, its brown eyes a little surprised and something within them swirled mysteriously. It let out a roar and then ran off, had_ that thing scared us?_

Before we could ask too many questions the sound of ambulances filled the air.

Raylin's POV

I couldn't believe my mind. What was that thing? Everything was a blur, like my body was automatic. I spoke only when spoken to, and cut out the rest of the noise. The only thing I could think of was that green thing, it's roar still ringing clear in my ears.

"Raylin! Snap out of it" It was Hayden.

I blinked around and I was in a hospital, Hayden by my side. "Wh-what happened?" I noticed that her arms were bandaged.

"You were in such a daze. We're in a hospital back home. Oh, and about these bandages. It was glass"

"B-back home? I thought we were in Africa!" I protested my head spinning.

"The ambulances came and the police came, they airlifted you here. You had a nasty bump on your head." I touched a soft spot on my head; I immediately regretted it, wincing in pain. "Now that your awake I think the police want to ask us some questions." She stood up to leave but I grabbed her sleeve.

"Did you see it? That thing?" I asked. She looked down at me with a pang of fear in her eyes and she nodded. In a way I was relieved, it wasn't just me. But then what was it? Hayden left the room and came back with some guy, he certainly didn't look like an police officer I'd seen before. He had a black trench coat and an eye patch over his eye. I almost couldn't see it because of his skin.

"Hello Ms. Reddens," he said. "My name is Nick Fury. You said you saw something when the plane crashed?" My eyes widened, _so I'm not crazy!_ I nodded. "Can you describe it for me, if possible?"

"Uh it was big, green, and muscular. That's all I know, but Hayden saw it too." Hayden nodded.

"Well, perhaps we should continue this conversation elsewhere. I'll see you as soon as you recover, Ms. Reddens, and you as well, Ms. Adams. Good day to you both." With those words, he turned and left the room. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake the look of the so called police officer. Something about him was so odd, yet he could be some sort of CIA agent.

"I think you felt the same way I did, Raylin." Hayden sat in the chair next to my bed.

"He is definitely no police officer; perhaps a CIA agent or something within the ball park, but not in any way shape or form a police officer."

A couple days later, I signed myself out of the hospital and hopped into the limousine which contained Officer Fury, at least that is what I called him, and Hayden. We took a very long drive out of the city and to some sort of secret base. Many people scurried about doing whatever it was they were doing, so many of them wore lab coats. _This must be some secret lab that had to do with the Green Giant._ The vehicle lurched to a stop and we all clamored out of the spacey luxury.

"Right this way lady. We have much to discuss." And just like that, we both were swept into something only children could dream of.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hayden's POV

We were led out of a van we had been driving in ever since we landed back in the US and cut into what looked like a Navy airport base. I tried to hold in my awe, and the most obvious question, "What is this place and why we are here?". But I held my tongue. If everyone else was at least a bit scared of our situation, they weren't showing it. They looked like a bunch of little girls walking into Disneyland, which made me roll my eyes. Being a news reporter put me prepared for walking into sticky (even scary) situations and keeping a calm demeanor, but I'll admit, it was hard.

The Nicky Fury guy led us past all the airplanes and stuff inside this collassal base. "Welcome to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base." he called behind his shoulder. Walking into that base was literally like stepping into another world. People swarmed like bees around computer screens and all this high-tech stuff, suddenly my 3.8 GPA from college didn't seem so great. A guy in a suit came ad greeted us, "This is Agent Coulson." Nick Fury introduced.

_Agent?_ He held out his hand and Raylin shook it, "Pleasure to meet you." he said. "Right this way," he said leading us past all the techies and into a conference room. "Please sit down." All of us took our seats.

Raylin's POV

"So may I ask why we're here?" Hayden asked.

Nick Fury pushed a button and the windows of the room were curtained and a projector screen came out. "You are all here because you all witnessed the averted plane crash." He pushed another button and the screen showed our plane, almost unharmed other than a couple of shattered windows and one of the engines totaled. "I think we all know this never should have happened.

"We were stopped by someone, er, rather something that caught us." I admitted. Nick Fury nodded and pressed a button changing the slide again. Hayden's and I's eyes grew wide. "T-that's it, that t-t-tthing we saw."

"That is no 'thing'," Nick Fury corrected. "It's one Bruce Banner." My head snapped up at the mention of the man we were after's name.

"Bruce Banner, the doctor...?" I asked to make sure he was certain.

"Yes, at least when he's not angry." Agent Coulson chimed in.

"Wait, you're sayin' he's some mutant thing when he's angry?" Nicky asked. I looked over at Harmony's, Lyra's, and Nicky's faces to find them confuzzled.

"More or less; we actually want to thank you in advance otherwise we'd have a harder time finding him." Nick Fury said.

"Is that why we're here?" Lyra inquired.

"Not entirely. In a recent turn of events, we're in need of some extra help to fight for a noble cause. Not you of course, but we will need your help." he continued.

"Ok, why should we help you? We're not scientists or genius'. What do you need our help for?" Harmony stated. "We aren't soldiers to go fight in some war that isn't ours in the first place."

"Yeah. She's right. What do we gain from this?" I asked.

"I understand, Ms. Reddins, that you were in Africa searching for Dr. Banner, correct?" he said. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. _How does he know?_

"Y-yes. My sister is sick and I thought he'd be able to help her." I stuttered in shock.

Nick Fury stood and turned towards us as the blinds were draw open and the projector screen pulled up. "That you are correct. If you help us, we'll make sure your sister gets better." With those words, Agent Coulson told us to stay here, and walked out the door with Nick Fury. Somehow, I trusted what Nick had said, but then again, there was always a chance my instincts could be wrong.


End file.
